A new RiverClan
by PirateElfLuvr
Summary: A new RiverClan, an ambitious warrior, an unwilling apprentice, and a forbidden love. All this and more. Please R&R!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

RiverClan

_Leader:_ **WaterStar**-Brown tom

_Deputy:_***IceWillow**-Small white she-cat with clear blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_:***FrostHeart**-Light gray she-cat

_Warriors:_

***CrystalHeart**- White she-cat

App:

**DropLeaf**-Gray Tom with white tipped tail

App: StreamPaw

***PebblePelt- **Tortoiseshell she-cat

App: CloudPaw

**OceanStone- **Cream colored tom with black muzzle and paws

App: StormPaw

**PuddleFace- **Brown she-cat

App:PondPaw

_Apprentices:_

***StreamPaw**- Light gray she-cat

**CloudPaw**-White tom

***PondPaw**-White she-cat gray tipped ears

**StormPaw**-Large light gray tom

_Queens:_

**LilyPelt**- Black she-cat

**SnowFur**-Light gray she-cat with white muzzle and paws

_Kits:_

**RainKit**-Sleek brown tabby with black muzzle and paws

**RippleKit**-Large brown tabby with black stripes

_Elders:_

**FishEar**

**DewFoot**

***MistClaw**

**I tried to make the names water themed. Let me know if you have anymore ideas! **

**-Abby**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Oh how adorable! They look just like their Father!" A tortoiseshell she-cat exclaimed, looking at the newborn kits. The mother, a black cat, looked down at her new kits. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought about her mate, RippleHeart. He was killed by greencough last leaf-fall. He knew she was having kits, but died before they were born.

"What are you gonna name them!" The tortoiseshell exclaimed, bouncing with excitement.

"Calm down PepplePelt! I think I'll name this one," she gestured toward the bigger of the two, a brown Tom with black stripes. "RippleKit, because of his father. And the stripes look like ripples on water." she looked at the smaller, leaner one. "RainKit."

"Oh cute! You think I could mentor one?" PebblePelt asked. Just then the medicine cat slid into the nursery.

"PebblePelt how many times do I have to tell you? Your sister needs her rest! Out!" PebblePelt obeyed and slipped outside.

"Thanks." The queen sighed and layed her head on the moss.

"She means well." The medicine cat replied, sniffing the kits. "Have you decided on names?"

"RippleKit and RainKit."

"You know I tried so hard to save RippleHeart. He wouldn't take any medicine until the younger cats got theirs first. He was a brilliant warrior."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, FrostHeart. Think of all the lives you DID save." Suddenly FrostHeart's eyes glazed over and she froze.

"FrostHeart?" The queen said nervously, wrapping a protective tail around her kits. The medicine cat gasped and she returned to normal.

"Sorry, I had a vision."

"What happened?" The queen asked. FrostHeart shook her head dismissively and turned to leave. Then she turned her head to look back at the queen.

"Try to get some sleep. If you need anything just call, I'll be up organizing herbs," She paused and stared at the kits. "Make sure to keep and eye on those kits." then she left. The queen layed back down and studied her kits. What had FrostHeart ment by that? Her kits were perfect, why should she need to keep an eye on them? Maybe she just meant watch out for them. She closed her eyes and convinced herself it was nothing. But the warning tone in FrostHearts voice kept nagging at her in the back of her mind.

**This is just the prologue. Don't worry, there is more where this came from! Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**

**-Abby**


	3. A rough start

Chapter one

"Hey RainKit! Wake up!" A high squeaky voice penetrated RainKit's sleep. RainKit opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "LilyPelt is letting us go outside!" Instantly awake, RainKit leaped to his paws.

"What are we waiting for?" The two kits took off toward the exit. LilyPelt stepped in front of them.

"Where do you two think your going? She asked.

"Outside." RainKit meowed. LilyPelt shook her head.

"Not without a bath. This is the first time the clan will see you. I want you looking presentable." Both kits groaned. "SnowFur come lick RainKit, please?" The other queen padded over.

"Sure! It's been awhile since I licked a kit." She purred. SnowFur was the other RiverClan queen. Her three kits were now apprentices. So she helped LilyPelt with her kits. When both kits were cleaned, they bolted outside. RainKit's eyes opened wide when he took in the camp. It was so big! Facing him was a cliff, a cave sat at the bottom with a large boulder jutting out from the base. To the right of that was a group of weeds. To the left another, smaller cave. Next to that, was a fallen tree where the branches should be it was hollowed out. The roots of the tree were touching the side of the cliff, as if the tree had fallen off the side of the cliff. Next to them was another clump of weeds.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A large, broad shouldered light gray Tom appeared next to them. RainKit stepped back. RippleKit held his ground.

"Hi StormKit- I mean StormPaw!" He squeaked. RainKit looked at the cat. This was StormKit? StormKit was one of SnowFur's kits.

"What do you think of the camp, little fluffy kits?" StormPaw sneered. RainKit was envious of StormPaw's sleek pelt. RippleKit glared at him.

"Why are you being mean? We friends, remember?" He growled. RainKit nodded.

"I'm an APPRENTICE. I don't hang out with little kits anymore."

"Totally agree." A white she-cat with gray tipped ears came up behind StormPaw. "You'll understand when your older." RainKit was shocked. Even StormPaw's sister PondPaw was being mean! StormPaw had always been big headed, but PondPaw had alway given him and his brother pieces of her fish when their father brought them treats. What was happening? ClouldPaw padded up.

"What's up kits?" He sat down and started licking a front paw. StormPaw turned his head.

"These kits think we're still friends." CloudPaw kept licking his paw.

"Sorry kits, but your too little." He meowed.

RippleKit squeaked in outrage. "First of all, we're only five moons apart, second, just because your apprentices doesn't mean you can be mean to us. And third your a disgrace to the clan!" RainKit was impressed with his brother's bravery. He stepped up next to RippleKit.

"Yeah!" He squeaked. The older cats started to laugh.

"Oh it's so cute how you get even more fluffy when your mad!" PondPaw meowed.

"C'mon RainKit, I'm done here." RippleKit snarled and marched away. RainKit turned to look at the apprentices.

"Oh and StormPaw? We're still picking out fur from the branches when you were too fluffy to get through the nursery hole!"

**Thanks for reading and please subscribe!**

**-Abby**


	4. Not little kits

Chapter 2

"What is this?" RainKit asked his brother as they stood outside the clump of weeds next to the nursery.

"The Warriors Den." They kits spun around to see a small white cat. She looked at them with clear blue eyes.

"Hi. Sorry if we're in your way." RainKit blurted. He wanted to be the brave one for a change.

"No problem. What are kits like you doing out here? It's getting cold."

"Were exploring!" RainKit squeaked. He wondered why his brother was so quiet. He looked at RippleKit, and to his surprise RippleKit was looking at the ground, shuffling his paws nervously.

"Well you should be getting back. I don't want you two to get sick." She said. RippleKit nodded and ran off toward the nursery.

"I don't know what's up with him," RainKit told her. "He is usually the talkative one."

"That quite alright. Now run along." RainKit nodded and ran into the nursery after RippleKit. He found his brother rolling a moss ball under his paw.

"What happened to you back there? You were quiet." RainKit asked sitting next to his brother. RippleKit passed him the ball. RainKit pounced on it and passed it back. RippleKit stopped it with his paw.

"This is the second time we've been treated like helpless kits. We're two moons old. We can take care of ourselves." He tossed the ball back to RainKit. He grabbed it with his mouth. And set it in between his paws.

"I talked to LilyPaw about the apprentices yesterday and she said everyone takes turns. Right now it's our turn to be cared for. Then it will be our turn to train. Then it's our turn to protect the clan. We have to be patient and wait for our turn to be done." RainKit explained. He poked the ball back to RippleKit. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." He curled up onto his moss and fell fast asleep.

**Wow. Big words for little kits. Thanks for reading! Please Subscribe!**

**-Abby**


	5. surprises

Chapter 3

RainKit woke up cold. He sat up and shivered. Then he realized he was alone. SnowFur slipped into the nursery.

"Oh hello RainKit. Glad to see your awake. Come on outside. We need some help." He nodded and followed SnowFur outside. The brisk morning air slapped him in the face as he exited the nursery. He saw LilyPelt next to the entrance weaving branches through the weeds that was the nursery. A tortoiseshell she-cat was doing the same on the other side of the entrance. RippleKit was no where in sight.

RainKit turned to his mother.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She finished the last stick she was weaving before answering him.

"We are weaving sticks in the wall to keep it warmer." she exclaimed. "Now go to the elders den with your brother and help him get more twigs." RainKit nodded and raced across the clearing to the elders den. He was about halfway when he had to stop and catch his breath. RippleKit emerged with a mouthful of twigs from the fallen tree. RainKit was going to call out to him, but stopped when the white she-cat from yesterday appeared next to his brother. She said something to him and he nodded vigorously. She turned away and he ran toward the nursery. RainKit caught up to him.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Thee mwanfs to rake uff imto da thorst." RippleKit replied through a mouthful of twigs.

"What?I can't understand you," RainKit exclaimed. "Let's run the rest of the way." Both kits ran toward the nursery. When they got there, they were both out of breath. RippleKit dropped the twigs at LilyPelt's feet. And turned to RainKit.

"She wants to take us into the forest!"

**Oh the forest! Wonder what will happen there? Dun Dun Dun :) Thanks for reading! Please Subscribe!**

**-Abby**


	6. Fox!

Chapter 4

"Wow what's that? Oh cool what's this? Ow! Never mind! That's so pretty! It smells good!" RainKit bounced around the forest sniffing everything. He wanted to learn so much!

"Calm down RainKit. We're almost to the river." IceWillow said exsasperated. They found out not only the white she-cat's name, but also the fact she was Deputy.

"Yeah RainKit, calm- hey what's that noise?" RippleKit meowed, running up next to his brother.

"The river that runs between us and ThunderClan." IceWillow explained. "We're not gonna go that far today,little kits."

"We are not little! We're three moons old!" RippleKit squeaked. IceWillow shook her head.

"I have never met kits like you two." She paused then, opened her mouth to taste the air. Her eyes widened. "Fox!"

Just then a horrible beast broke through the trees. RainKit almost fainted at the sight of the fox while RippleKit fluffed up his fur and hissed at it. IceWillow unsheathed her claws and launched herself at the fox.

"Run kits! Run to camp and get help!" RainKit was to scared to think.

"Go!" RippleKit shoved his brother away, and together they tore through the undergrowth. Half way to camp they stopped.

"I'm so tired." RainKit gasped.

"Scream. Cry. Whatever. We need to get a patrol's attention." RippleKit said. "I have a better idea! We have to go help IceWillow!" Without waiting for and answer he ran back the way they came. RainKit sighed and chased after his brother. When he reached the clearing he saw IceWillow fighting the fox. Her white fur was red with blood and dirt caked her paws. He stood next to his brother under a fern outside the clearing.

"I'm going in." RippleKit announced. He sprang out into the clearing.

"RippleKit! No! Come back!" RainKit squealed. The fox noticed the kit and tossed IceWillow aside. RippleKit crouched down in his best hunters crouch, when there was a yowl from the forest. Three RiverClan cats burst into the clearing. StormPaw ran and scooped up RippleKit by his scruff and carried him out of harms way. OceanStone, StormPaw's mentor, launched himself at the fox. He was followed by IceWillow's sister, CrystalHeart. Both cats scratched and bit the fox until it ran out of the clearing. IceWillow was laying at the side of the clearing, a large gash in her side. She lifted her head.

"OceanStone, StormPaw, make sure the fox is gone from our territory. CrystalHeart will you grab RainKit? He is in the ferns over there." She gestures with her tail. CrystalHeart padded over and picked up RainKit and set him by his brother.

"Now, stay!" She growled. Just then DropLeaf and StreamPaw burst into the clearing with FrostHeart following right behind them. FrostHeart went right to IceWillow and started to tend to her wounds. The other two crossed to the kits.

"C'mon little ones lets take you home." DropLeaf said as he picked up RippleKit.

"We can walk!" RippleKit cried in protest.

"Not today your not!" CrystalHeart growled. Grabbing RainKit they all started to trek through the forest. When they got back StormPaw and OceanStone were telling everyone about the fox. CrystalHeart and DropLeaf set them down next to there mother, who began licking them furiously.

"I thought I taught you better than that! RippleKit your not trained! You could have been killed and RainKit! Why would you just watch you brother!" She said between each lick.

"Let all cats old enough to swim join here beneath Tall Rock for a clan meeting!" a yowl broke the chatter of the cats. WaterStar stood on the rock and looked down at the cats.

"As I'm sure you all have heard, a fox was in our territory and attacked our deputy along with two kits." Since there were only two kits in the clan every cat turned to stare. LilyPelt wrapped a protective tail around her kits. "Luckily they were unharmed. But our deputy has suffered severe injuries." He paused as IceWillow, aided by StreamPaw and FrostHeart came into the clearing. Then he turned to OceanStone and StormPaw. "Did you chase the fox out of the territory?" he asked. They nodded.

"He tried to put up a fight, but one slash and we chased him right in to WindClan." StormPaw announced, puffing out his chest.

"Very good StormPaw. And IceWillow's sister, CrystalHeart will take her place as she recovers. This meeting is dismissed." WaterStar headed back down the rock to his den while the other cats murmured among themselves.

"I hope you think twice next time about jumping into something to big for you." CrystalHeart growled behind them.

"Don't worry, I'll keep and eye on them." LilyPelt said nodding. "Now off to bed with you to."

"But LilyPelt-" RippleKit started.

"NOW!" Reluctantly both kits slipped back into the nursery.

"I'm tired of being a kit! I'm gonna be the best warrior and everyone will respect me!" RippleKit squeaked. The he collapsed onto his nest.

"Be quiet will you? PebblePelt is sleeping!" SnowFur hissed from across the nursery. The tortoiseshell that they had seen yesterday helping with the nursery was laying next to SnowFur. She must be expecting kits RainKit thought. He bowed his head and laid down next to his brother. He had seen enough that day, how the fox had hurt those warriors, he couldn't do that! He shuddered in his nest, RippleKit wanted to be the best warrior. RainKit wasn't sure if he wanted to even be one.

**What'll happen now? Anyway I wasn't sure what the clan meeting call for RiverClan was so I guessed. Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**

**-Abby**


	7. New Arrivals

Chapter 5

"Will you pass me the marigold, RainKit?" FrostHeart asked turning away from IceWillow. RainKit sniffed the piles of herbs, then selected a prickly green herb. He placed it at FrostHeart's paws.

"No RainKit, the yellow flower. What do we use that for?"

"I don't know." RainKit replied, putting the green herb back and grabbing a yellow flower. FrostHeart sighed.

"We use marigold for infection. Now would you get a paw full of cobwebs? I need to change WillowPelt's old ones out with new ones. You do know what those are, right?" FrostHeart teased. RainKit nodded and scooped up a paw-full of cobwebs and turned back to FrostHeart, who was taking off IceWillow's old cobwebs. He handed them to FrostHeart who turned around to put them on IceWillow's wound. RainKit gasped at the sight of the wound, and sprinted out of the medicine cat's den. He ran right into RippleKit.

"Ow! RainKit! What's your problem!" RippleKit hissed, shaking dust off his pelt. Even though it was close to leaf-fall, it was dryer than bone, and even most of the river was dried up.

"What are you doing here anyway? LilyPelt told us to not leave the nursery!" RainKit squeaked.

"I…uh…Came to see how you liked being a medicine cat!" RippleKit stuttered, looking at his paws.

"You came to see IceWillow! Didn't you! Well she's getting better, although I don't think I'm gonna be a medicine cat…" RainKit sighed.

"Aw, that's too bad. Bye." RippleKit brushed past him into the Medicine Cats den. RainKit shook his head, and headed back to the nursery. When he slipped inside there was only PebblePelt. She looked up at him.

"I thought you two weren't supposed to leave."

"I was helping FrostHeart. I don't think I'll be a medicine Cat… I can't remember the herbs and I can't stand to look at injuries. RippleKit went to go check on IceWillow. Were four moons old by the way, we can look after ourselves!" Great, now he was sounding like RippleKit!

"It's okay, there are other ways to- Oh!" PebblePelt gasped in pain.

"What's wrong!" He squeaked. She shuddered.

"The kits!" She gasped.

"What kits?" RainKit asked, confused.

"My kits, you mousebrain! Now go fetch FrostHeart!" She shuddered again, and RainKit shot out of the nursery. Dodging cat he cried at the top of his lungs.

"FrostHeart! FrostHeart! PebblePelt's kits are coming!" DropLeaf looked up from his mouse.

"The kits are coming! Now?" RainKit didnt answer him instead he charged right into FrostHeart's den. She already had her herbs she might need. She motioned for him to follow her with her tail. He followed, unsure of what he was doing. She set her herbs down outside the nursery. She looked back at him.

"You want to be a medicine cat? Now is your time to prove it." RainKit backed away, shaking his head.

"I can't! I'm sorry, but I can't!" FrostHeart sighed.

"I'll help." SnowFur butted in. "I helped deliver LilyPelt's kits, I can deliver some more." FrostHeart nodded and they both slipped into the nursery.

"I hope she'll be okay." DropLeaf said nervously.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. FrostHeart's really great." RainKit reassured the worried father. Most cats had stopped working or eating and were talking quietly amongst themselves, wincing every time PebblePelt yowled. DropLeaf paced back and forth nervously.

"That's it I'm going in." He announced, and ducked inside. RainKit hated waiting, so he went to go find RippleKit. He was stopped by LilyPelt.

"Not so fast RainKit. You need to stay by the nursery In case FrostHeart needs you."

"Mother, I don't want to be a medicine cat. It's not gonna work out." He explained sheepishly. She sighed.

"That's fine. A warrior is a great option too." RainKit nodded and was about to respond when DropLeaf bust out of the nursery. Every cat turned and eagerly awaited his news.

"She's okay! We have two heathy she-cats and a Tom!" The clan murmed it's congratulations and RainKit was very pleased. The kits are to young to play with now, but it will be good to have some company.

**I love naming kits! Anyway I guess RainKit won't be a medicine cat. I might make one of the new kits a medicine cat apprentice. I don't know which one though... Thanks for reading! Please subscribe!**

**-Abby**


	8. The Ending Or beginning?

**Sorry I haven't updated. But here's another chapter!**

"Will you show us the camp RainKit?" CoralKit squeaked, bouncing next to him. The kits were already two moons old, and RainKit and RippleKit were anxiously waiting to be made apprentices. RainKit was excited to get out of the nursery, but not training. RippleKit has been hanging around StormPaw, all the time. Learning battle moves and hunting in the river. RainKit was more or less stuck with the job of looking after the new kits. CoralKit, FoamKit and their brother ReedKit. RainKit tried to spend most of his time with ReedKit because he was the only boy. By now it was leaf-bare and the river had frozen over a bit, making prey scarce. RainKit sighed.  
"I don't know guys, it's awfully chilly." He said looking down at their eager faces.  
"Please, get them out of here! They have been driving me crazy!" PebblePelt complained. RainKit nodded.  
"Alright kits. Let's go." The kits bounded out of the nursery and stopped, jaws open wide.  
"It's so big!" ReedKit meowed, in awe.  
"Yup, Someday-" RainKit was cut short by WaterStar  
"Let all cats old enough to swim join here beneath High Boulder for a clan meeting!" Cats all around scurried to the rock.  
"C'mon kits! Let's go!" The four of them raced to join the crowd.  
"CloudPaw, StormPaw, and PondPaw, step forward please." The three apprentices obeyed and sat at the base of the rock. "I, WaterStar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He hopped down from the rock to look at the three excited apprentices. "StormPaw, PondPaw, and CloudPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"  
"I do." StormPaw said.  
"I do." PondPaw practically yowled.  
"I do." CloudPaw repeated steadily.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: StormPaw from this moment you will be known as StormClaw. StarClan honors your strength and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." WaterStar rested his muzzle on StormClaw's bowed head. Then StormClaw stepped back. WaterStar turned to PondPaw.  
"PondPaw from this moment you will be known as PondStone. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." WaterStar placed his muzzle on PondStone's head, and she stepped back. "CloudPaw, from this moment you will be known as CloudFur. StarClan honors you strength and loyalty as we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." CloudFur bowed his head and WaterStar rested his muzzle on CloudFur's head.  
"StormClaw! PondStone! CloudFur!" The clan cheered. RainKit cheered along with his clanmates. He was excited for the new warriors but he knew his turn would come soon.

Chapter  
His mother's rough licks comforted RainKit as he stood outside the nursery one moon later. He hadn't figured out why they had to wait an extra moon for their apprenticeship, but it came and RainKit was scared.  
"RippleKit, RainKit, step forward please." WaterStar called. RippleKit bounded forward and RainKit tentatively followed him. He was about to say something, anything! To get him out of this. But he saw the look in his mother's eyes. So proud of her little kits. RainKit sighed, he would do this for his mother. RippleKit went first and became RipplePaw. His mentor would be StormClaw. RainKit became RainPaw and his mentor is CrystalHeart. He touched noses with his new mentor. Well this was going to be interesting.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to start a new story for their lives as apprentices. It will be called A New RiverClan: Part 2  I'll update more often the more reviews I get. Thanks!**

**-Abby  
**


End file.
